I Can't Lie To You
by ReinSohma
Summary: "I'm sorry. I never meant for it to be this way... If I just said no... Then maybe, just maybe you would still be alive to this day." Chapter 3 is now up! Chapter 4 in progress. :D
1. Disclaimer

Title: I Can't Lie To You

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own Kairi Inuzuka. Please do not use her. Thanks.

A/N: I will somewhat follow the story line that of the real story in _Naruto_, but after a certain point it will be my story line. If you do not like that then don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the creation that my mind has made. It will hopefully be worth reading to you.

Now, without further ado, begin!


	2. Introduction

It never really is quite as simple as you hope it to be. Sometimes the person that is meant for you is the one person that can get you in trouble. Sometimes your soul mate forces you to go against society norms. Sometimes who you expect to be yours and who really is yours is not the same person. Sometimes we have no choice but to follow our hearts, even when the world says that following your heart will bring you to your demise.

* * *

_I'm sorry. I never meant for it to be this way. If I could have just stayed away from you, if I just said no, maybe it would have turned out differently. There would have been no tears, no pain. The anguish that everyone is experiencing from out mistake would not exist. You would have grown up to be a beautiful woman married to some man that was able to give you every part of him. You could have had children, been a teacher, ninja, or even Hokage. You could have been it all if we had not been together. Your life did not have to be so miserable. Your childhood did not have to be so tainted. I destroyed it all._

_My life is no longer the same without you. Every single day I wake up and look at the empty pillow next to me. I eat my breakfast and head to my meetings. I do everything I would have done even if you were here, but only my body is left. My mind is gone. I am gone. I can no longer feel anything. The agony of knowing that you are no longer with me tears me to pieces each and every single day to the point where I can no longer feel. I merely live. I know it's not what you would have wanted, but I do not know if I can give much more of myself anymore. I didn't have much to give in the first place. Now I have nothing left… What can I do though? I destroyed your life and thus ruined mine._

_I remember the day I met you. I did not realize the full consequences upon allowing you into my squadron then, but I saw the potential in you. You were smart, courageous, funny, and so very wise all at such a young age. Who would have expected that it would be you to warm this heart of mine and remind me of what it means to live again? You have always been beautiful. At first I did not see you in the way I came to see you, but you definitely grew on me. Oh I just wish I could at least see you again. Those dazzling eyes that held so much love for the world cause me to smile every time I see them. I could never forget your eyes. Nor could I forget your voice. When you spoke, I swear the birds stopped to listen. Everything just seemed to freeze in time the moment a sound left that mouth of yours. Inside and out, you were **everything** to me, to everyone. I could not imagine anyone better than you for me._

_I just wish I said no. Then maybe you would still be here. As the months went on towards the end of it all, I could see that smile starting to waver from your face. I could see you beginning to fall apart on the inside. All that hope that you had was drifting away to a place that even I couldn't reach. I tried so hard to help you, to lift you up, but even I couldn't do it. You trusted me with everything and I just let you slip away. I can never forgive myself for that._

_If I just said no... Then maybe, just maybe you would still be alive to this day._


	3. Chapter 1

"Her team failed."

"But she surpassed them all. She should be given a second chance."

"We have never had a five man team with genin before. They were set up for the balance of the teams. It would also create an unbalance in that there are usually two boys and one girl to a team. How are you going to justify this?"

"I am not the only one that agrees that it is unfair to punish her again for the incompetence of her teammates. She is a rather bright girl that should be given a chance to prove herself. If it doesn't work then we could always send her back to the academy."

The two male ninjas continued to debate like this until the Hokage stepped in. He happened to overhear a majority of the conversation and decided that it was time to intervene. "She is a wise young girl that should be given an opportunity to let her abilities thrive."

The opposing man gaped at him before saying, "Hokage-sama. While she is a smart girl, this is not fair to the other teams. What about the Chunin exams? What about her future teammates? Everything would be messed up! She cannot be allowed to pass."

Before the other man could reply, Sarutobi held up his hand to silence him. "Put her on Kakashi's team. I will discuss it with him myself and make the arrangements. I will not let this girl's abilities go to waste. Is that understood?" The two nodded as Sarutobi made this command. They had no choice but to listen to his words. "Kakashi will be able to handle a four-man cell just fine. He will also most likely agree to it. As for the Chunin exams, that will be handled when the time comes. No need to worry about something as insignificant as that right now." He turned to return back to his office. Looking over his shoulder, the third Hokage said, "That girl has talent and abilities that could possibly surpass most ninja, even at such a young age. The longer we hold her back the worse off she is. This has to be done." With that he entered his office and the two ninjas were left stunned in his wake.

"You will be put onto Kakashi Hatake's team. Your teammate's names are Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke," said Iruka. He and a young girl of twelve years old were walking towards an old bridge where they were supposed to meet with her new team. The girl nodded. She wore a tank top that cut down right above her cleavage and a pair of tight black pants that most ninja seemed to where. Her long brunette hair was pulled back into a pony tail that still managed to reach halfway down her back. The ninja headband was on her forehead, as is the customary way to wear it. Her brown eyes gazed ahead over the water as they arrived at the bridge.

* * *

"Are you sure that this is okay?" she asked. She rested against the railings and looked down into the water. Fish were swimming around the rocks in the river. They were oblivious to the outside world as they only focused on what was going on in theirs. Nothing mattered until something tried to intervene in their path. That was when all went to hell in a hen box.

Iruka smiled encouragingly before replying. "Yes. I know it seems a bit unorthodox, but everything will be fine. Don't worry." He smiled again as Kakashi showed up. "And here is your new sensei." The girl turned around to look Kakashi over. He was wearing his usual outfit. Mask, protective vest, headband covering his eye, and his _Icha Icha Paradise _graphic novel.

"You must be Kairi," Kakashi said as he put his book away and his hands into his pockets. Kairi nodded slowly and glanced at Iruka.

"Don't worry. He won't bite," Iruka encouraged. Glancing at the sky, he said, "I need to be heading back to the academy now. You two behave." He bowed and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi smiled even though one could barely tell with his mask covering half of his face. "I have heard about you, Kairi."

"Have you?" Kairi questioned. She wondered what kind of stories of her floated about in Konoha.

Kakashi nodded. "Tell me more about yourself." He stood next to her and also leaned up against the railing.

"I'm a genin of Konohagakure. My birthday is September 15. I live with my mother. I like to cook, draw, and oh- Just to let you know, I'm your daughter," Kairi said without ever glancing his way.

Kakashi looked taken back and said carefully, "That can't be possible." He quickly recounted in his head all the times he has been with a woman, even for a one night stand.

"Yes it can." Kairi finally looked at Kakashi with a look of amusement in her eyes.

"You're the daughter of an Inuzuka. You cannot possibly be my daughter."

She stared at him a moment longer before laughing. "That's correct. No. I'm not your daughter. That was a lie." She laughed for a moment longer before regaining her composure.

Kakashi too was amused but also quite perplexed. "Why did you even make such a statement? We both know that is absurd."

Looking seriously at him, she responded, "Exactly. I wanted to see who my sensei was going to be. While I am grateful for the opportunity to be on a squadron after all this time, I am not going to spend it under the wing of an incompetent jonin. I would rather spend my time relearning techniques in the academy than to get myself killed listening to someone who cannot see past my pathetic lies."

Kakashi took the moment of silence to ponder her words. "I have never seen a genin question the ability of their sensei."

"You have much to see, Kakashi-sensei." Kairi smiled and looked back down at the fish. "Think of it this way. You see those fish down in that river? Most of them spend a life just going up and down this river without ever knowing what is in the outside world. They spend all of their time finding food and doing fish things in their fish river in their fish world. What if a fish decided one day to jump from that river into a pond? That fish would be leaving its old world behind, but it would be opening itself up to a world of new beginnings." She looked up at Kakashi and continued, "We have choices in life to make. Either stick with the same old rules and the same old routine or take a step out of that comfort zone and try something new. Sometimes it can be the greatest achievement we will ever make or an unbelievable failure that could possibly even kill us. We never know until we try, right?"

'_This really is a bright child.'_ Kakashi asked, "You understand my rules, yes?"

Kairi nodded. "One hundred percent. Accomplishing the mission is the first objective. Our teammates are the most important. I would give my life if it meant saving theirs."

"Then welcome to my squad seven, team Kakashi. We will have our first mission tomorrow morning. Meet in the Hokage's office at seven am." Kairi nodded again. Kakashi held out his hand and they shook. This was definitely a girl that he wanted to keep on his team. She could prove to be very valuable in the future.

"I will do my best," she said.

They parted ways, neither knowing what it was that they had specifically agreed to.


	4. Chapter 2

The former Team 7 consisting of Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke walked into the Hokage's office to find Kakashi and another girl had already arrived. The girl was dressed up in a red tank top and tight black Capri's that had no pockets. On her belt were two pouches that most likely held her combat weapons and other miscellaneous items. Her hair was tied back in a neat bun that was held in place by bobby pins.

"Oy! Kakashi-sensei! You're actually on time?" questioned Naruto. He squinted at Kakashi to make sure that he was the real deal.

"I'm not always late, Naruto."

Naruto looked him up and down once more before pointing to the new girl. "Who is this?" Sakura and Sasuke were also looking at the brunette and wondering the same things to themselves. The loud mouth just happened to voice the question before they could.

Kakashi looked down at her and said, "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

Kairi nodded and turned to the team. "My name is Kairi Inuzuka. I am your new teammate."

The three genin were taken back by her words. "New teammate?" Sakura replied. "How can we have a new teammate? There's only supposed to be three genin to a cell."

The Hokage chose this moment to chime in. "She as earned a well deserved spot in Team 7. The decision was made by none other than Iruka and me. I assure you that she will be an excellent addition to your team." The three nodded as they continued to watch Kairi. She merely smiled in return.

Before they could make their new teammate nervous by staring, Kakashi said, "Let's get our next mission."

Stepping up to the Hokage's desk, Iruka said, "You have another D-rank mission to go find a missing cat-"

Naruto shouted, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why can't we have any exciting missions?" Naruto complained loudly.

"Naruto! You should be happy that you are even-"

Sarutobi interrupted and said, "We could send them on a C-rank mission." Iruka looked surprised but nodded in agreement. "That being said, let's send in the master bridge-builder."

Upon those words a man that was clearly drunk man walked through the door. His name was Tazuna. Their mission was to escort him to the Land of the Waves. Kairi was the only one out of her teammates to be rather amused by the situation. Upon a further exchange of words between Tazuna and the team, they later left on their mission.

* * *

"Be safe, Kairi!" called her mother from the kitchen.

"I will, mother!" Kairi replied as she headed out the door. Her first mission was a C-rank mission. She got to miss all the grueling work from the laborious D-rank missions. For this she was grateful though she wished she had more time to get to know her teammates. They seemed a bit cold towards letting her into the group, but Kairi could understand why. They had already began forming bonds and accepting each other as teammates, as much as they hated it at times. Now they were being forced to accept a new comer into the mix. Regardless, she was not going to let that stop her from doing her best.

She remembered all the times she had watched their class from afar. She had been in a class that was full of students that were a little bit older. Having failed the ninja exam numerous times, Kairi was probably in a worse boat than Naruto. She never got a chance to really interact with any of the other students in his class though. They usually wanted nothing to do with her. Whenever she was around them, it was because of her cousin, Kiba. Even then she did not have much to do with them. It was just how things were. Kairi was okay wit it for the most part. It allowed her to know different people and to get different experiences than her teammates. At the same time though, she was now an alien to them. _'All will be okay, Kairi.'_

* * *

She arrived at the main gate to the village and waited for her teammates. She liked to be early which she noticed that her leader, Kakashi, did not. Why she was unsure of. Sakura was the next to arrive. They both greeted each other with pleasantries. Kairi felt that Sakura would probably be the one that she would get along with the most. They were the only females on the team. It would hopefully be pleasant. Sasuke was next. Sakura went all fan girl status on him and ignored Kairi's existence for the most part. Sasuke attempted to ignore Sakura's. Surprisingly enough, Naruto, Kakashi, and Tazuna arrived together and on time.

"Ready to set out?" asked the silver-haired jonin. The four genin and master bridge-builder nodded as they left the village on their journey to the Land of the Waves.

About two hours into the trip, Naruto and Kairi were enjoying themselves by chatting the journey away. Sakura and Sasuke both have already made attempts to quiet the two, but they were just that: attempts.

The blonde boy looked puzzled. "Why don't you carry a dog around if you are an Inuzuka?"

Kairi thought for a moment. "Well, I actually am companions with a wolf. I prefer him to be in his own environment rather than keeping him with me all the time."

"Is that normal?"

"No. Definitely not. It's a lot easier on both Kasshoku and me though."

"How come?"

"Why so many questions, Naruto?" Kairi laughed. Naruto mumbled something under his breath. They continued to walk on in silence.

'_That's weird,'_ Kairi thought as the group passed a puddle of water. It was hot and sunny outside, and it had also not rained for quite a few days. A puddle should not have been there. Almost just as suddenly, two chunins leaped out and wrapped Kakashi in chains. They pulled tight and Kakashi was shredded into pieces. Sakura let out a high pitched scream. Naruto was in not much better shape. Sasuke was absolutely stunned. Kairi was too, but she managed to pull out her favorite weapon, her long staff.

The two ninjas charged at Naruto. _'Move, idiot!'_ Kairi shouted in her mind. Naruto was frozen to the spot, not sure of what to do. Thankfully Sasuke intervened just in time. He leaped up into the air and threw his shuriken at the chains. When they hit the tree, he then threw the kunai in order to keep the chains from moving anywhere else.

"We're stuck!" shouted one of the enemy ninja. Taking this opportunity, Kairi charged at one of them as they released their chains. She knew that the other was heading towards Tazuna and Sakura, but she wouldn't have reached them in time. She decided to try and take out this one.

Kairi stuck her staff into the ground and spun around the top to avoid the ninja's metal claw. Her feet continued to swing until she made contact with the side of his head causing him to fall on the ground. She then used her chakra to activate the knife at the end of her staff to swing at her enemy. He was too quick though and ducked, bringing his claw towards her again. Luckily Kakashi intervened just in time to stop him and the other ninja before the genin got themselves killed.

"Kakashi!" shouted Sakura with joy.

The jonin looked over at Naruto and said, "Sorry I didn't intervene sooner. I didn't think you would freeze up." Walking over to Sasuke, "Good job, Sasuke. You too, Sakura."

Tazuna said angrily, "You let these brats fight when you could have all along?"

"If it was just me, I could have killed them in a second."

"Then why?" asked Tazuna.

"I had to see who their target was." Kakashi glanced at Tazuna as he walked towards a tree to tie up the two chunin. "We need to talk."

"How did you know?" said one of the now immobile chunin. They had been tied to a tree.

Kairi spoke before Kakashi could. "It couldn't have been much more obvious. There hasn't been rain here in days, and there is a puddle out in the middle of the day. Might as well have made a sign that said 'Here I am. Come find me.'"

Kakashi smiled in approval. "Good observations, Kairi." He looked back at Tazuna. "You requested to be escorted to the Land of the Waves. We were to protect you from bandits and gangs. This is an expensive B-rank mission that requires ninja of much higher skill to complete."

"This is way out of our league!" agreed Sakura. "Let's quit. We need to get Naruto a doctor too! He's been poisoned."

Naruto, who had sustained an injury from the poisonous claws before Sasuke rescued him, now looked sufficiently annoyed and ashamed. Before anymore fuss could be made about his injury, he took a kunai out of his bag and stabbed his left hand to drain the wound of poison. His team gasped in shock as the blood began to pour out onto the ground.

"I will no longer do things that I need help on. I will not be outdone by Sasuke. I swear an oath by the pain in my hand that I will become better and be able to fight!" Naruto gleamed as he made his valiant oath.

Kakashi tilted his head to the side and said, "While it was a spirited way to get the poison out of your blood, Naruto, if it bleeds anymore you will die from loss of blood."

At those words, Naruto began to freak out crying for help. "I can't die like this!"

"Give me your hand, Naruto." Kakashi looked down at the wound as it mysteriously began to heal. _'Must be the power of the Nine-tailed Fox.'_

"Am I going to be okay? You have a very serious look on your face."

"You'll be fine." Kakashi began to wrap his hand. Afterwards he looked at the team. "Well?'

"We should continue on," said Kairi with a smile.

Kakashi recounted the conversation he had with her on the bridge. With a returning smile he said, "Alright. Let's go to the Land of the Waves." And with that the team continued on their journey a bit shaken but more aware of what was to come.


	5. Chapter 3

Kairi kept her eyes straight at the horizon as Team 7 made their journey across the waters to the Land of the Waves. She hated boats. She hated seas and oceans. She hated open water in general. It was ironic because of their location. Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder. "We're almost there." Kairi nodded in return but didn't bother to look at him.

"We're almost to land. We should be able to see the bridge soon," said the man rowing the boat.

After another minute, the group was sailing right next to the incomplete bridge. Even Kairi had the courage to look up at the mass before them. The genin were all relatively impressed with it. Naruto burst out, "Wow! That's so cool!"

"Quiet! Do you think we're hiding in this fog for no reason? It's to keep us safe. That's why I'm rowing instead of using the motor," the boatman chided.

"Tazuna," Kakashi said.

"Hm?"

"I'm going to need to know who's after you. Otherwise I'll call this mission off once we reach the shore."

"I guess I should tell you the real story now. I'm sure you've all heard the name before. The man, Gato, is after me."

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Gato? He's one of the richest men alive."

"On an island like mine, the one in control of the imports and exports is in charge. They make the most money. The idea of this bridge is to create a way for more exports to happen. The people will have a way to make money. Gato uses his money and power to take over countries. Not long ago he took over the Land of the Waves. If this bridge is built, he will lose power and money. He doesn't want that."

"So you're pretty important," said Naruto.

"Yes. I'm one of the master bridge-builders. And since our country is very poor, we couldn't afford anything like an expensive B-rank mission or higher." Tazuna smirked. "But it's alright! This mission is way over your heads. Just drop me off shore, and I'll probably be killed in a second. My grandson will cry like a baby as usual, and my daughter will forever resent Konoha for as long as she lives. No big deal."

The ninja stared at him in disbelief for making a blow that low. Kakashi scratched his head and shrugged. "Guess we don't have another choice." Tazuna's grin widened as he looked sufficiently please with himself.

* * *

They finally arrived on land. It was actually beautiful outside once they got through the tunnel and passed the fog. Kairi was more than happy to arrive on land. The journey continued though as they still had to arrive to Tazuna's house.

Naruto, not wanting to be outdone by Sasuke, began to think of ways to show that he was better than his fellow ninja. Suddenly he ran a few feet and threw a kunai into a bush while shouting, "Over there!" The others froze for a long moment waiting for some enemy to come jumping out at them.

When nothing happened, Sakura put her hands on her hips and yelled, "Naruto! Don't scare us like that!"

Kakashi also commented, "Idiot! Kunai knives are not to be played around with!"

"But I really did see something!" Again, thinking that something was in another bush, Naruto proceeded to throw another kunai knife. Kakashi peered over the bush to see a white rabbit that looked scared out of its mind.

"Naruto. Calm down. It's just a rabbit."

The blonde idiot quickly ran to the rabbit and began to squeeze it while profusely apologizing. Both the silver-haired ninja and new girl began to wonder the same thing. _'That's a snow rabbit. They're only white in the winter. This rabbit had to have been raised indoors where environment would not affect its fur growth…'_ Just then, Kakashi noticed that someone had thrown an immensely large sword that was about to cut all of them in half. "Duck!" he shouted as he himself jumped to the floor. Everyone else followed suit as the sword missed them all and hit high up on a tree. The rabbit jumped to safety as a shirtless man with bandages covering his face and a Kirigakure headband stood on top of the sword.

"Well if it isn't Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja," the man said with a chuckle.

"Zabuza Momochi, demon of the Hidden Mist."

"You know my name, hm?" Zabuza chuckled some more. "I finally have a chance to fight you."

Naruto, being the anxious and not so bright ninja that he is, charged forward so that he could take on Zabuza himself. He did not want Sasuke taking all the credit again, of course. Kakashi reached out his hand and stopped him before the boy could get himself killed. "I'll take him on alone," Kakashi stated in a very flat tone. He was still eyeing Zabuza carefully.

"Huh?"

"This guy is a jonin. Way above the level that you guys are at." After saying this, Kakashi brought up his hand to his forehead protector.

"Ah. I get to see the infamous eye. The sharingan."

"What's a sharingan?" both Sakura and Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked stun. "The sharingan is a kekkei genkai that is passed down to only a few in the Uchiha clan. It allows the user to be able to see through genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu. Not only that, but it can copy another person's jutsu." _'Is he…' _Sasuke wondered to himself.

"Correct." Kakashi pulled up the headband to reveal the fully developed sharingan. "Swastika formation." The four genin surrounded Tazuna to try and keep him safe.

"You think that he is safe even with your sharingan?" Zabuza disappeared in a shroud of mist that now engulfed all of them. The ninja could not even see three feet in front of themselves. Kakashi concentrated and performed hand signs. A wave of chakra went out and cleared the fog enough so that they could all see each other. Zabuza was still nowhere to be found.

Sasuke went into a deep paralyzing thought process. _'I can't do this. The power and murderous intent of two jonin is enough to drive anyone crazy. Everything depends on them. I would rather die than to deal with this.'_

"Sasuke, relax. I'll protect you with my life. All of you," said the silver-haired jonin.

There was an evil laugh. "That's what you think." The shirtless jonin appeared again! Worst part of the situation was that he was in between all the genin and Tazuna. Everyone turned their heads to look at him. Before he could swing, Kakashi managed to push back the genin and Tazuna while stabbing Zabuza with a kunai.

Naruto had a smile on his face. "Woah! That was cool!"

Sadly, that was not the end. The mass that Kakashi stabbed was in fact not Zabuza. It was a water clone! The clone splashed onto the ground as the real Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and sliced through him with a sword. But that too was a water clone! The real Kakashi put a kunai to Zabuza's neck. "Game over."

Zabuza began to laugh. Confusion crossed the faces of the ninja. "You think it's over? It has only just begun. I figured out that you copied my jutsu before this started. You made it realistic by allowing your clone to talk. Bravo, but it's going to take more than that to beat me." With that, Zabuza kicked Kakashi in the stomach and sent him flying into the air. He then ran after the falling ninja, but spikes were blocking his way. Kakashi proceeded to land into the water. This didn't stop the water nin completely though. He too dived into the water.

Kakashi looked around in search of him, but it was too late. Zabuza was on top of him, and heperformed the Water Prison technique. Kakashi was trapped in a ball of water! The genin were in shock as Zabuza created a water clone that would come and battle them, because he had to maintain constant contact with the prison.

All hope seemed lost as the genin and Tazuna were now forced to fend for themselves.


End file.
